El Convicto
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot:Lemmon: Stromper. Un peligroso convicto atrapa a Stan Marsh en medio del bosque y se lo lleva hacia la parte más profunda del lugar para obligarlo a hacer ciertas cosas sucias... O al menos eso es lo que aparenta la situación. Dedicado a: Luis Carlos, Coyote-Smith, Symphknot y iSweetBreeze


_**¡Hola a todos, bello fandom de South Park? Aquí VicPin trayéndoles un oneshot cuya pareja principal es la conformada por Stan y Romper Stomper... Y es un LEMMON. Hacía ratos que no escribía un lemmon, así que me aventé a redactar este fic, el cual **__**va dedicado a Coyote-Smith, ya que ella quería leerse un Lemmon de estos dos en el fic anterior "Casi la primera vez". También este fic se lo dedico a Luis Carlos, iSweetBreeze y Symphknot por sus reviews en el fic que publiqué ayer.**_

_**¡Ojalá les guste, chicos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: South Park no me pertenece T.T...**_

* * *

**El convicto.**

- ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido al Italian Coffee! ¿En qué puedo servirle? – se presentó la mesera mientras le entregaban a Stan Marsh un menú.

Era una tarde lluviosa de sábado en South Park.

El joven Marsh recientemente había salido de la casa de Kyle Broflovski, su mejor amigo, después de haber terminado con él la tarea de Biología. Le había invitado a tomar un café ahí mismo, en la nueva cafetería "Italian Coffee", más Kyle, apenado, tuvo que rechazar la invitación al recordarle que tenía una cita esa misma tarde con Henrietta Biggle, la chica gótica y su novia.

Aquella declinación no molestó para nada al joven Marsh, puesto que él mismo comprendía la importancia que Kyle le otorgaba a su relación con la joven gótica, quién además era su gran amiga. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco solo.

Kyle, Kenny y hasta el culón de Cartman tenían pareja.

Kenny se había reconciliado con Tammy Warner, su novia de la primaria, luego de tanto tiempo. El culón, por su parte, tenía un noviazgo desde hacía dos años con Wendy Testaburger, su ex novia y amiga suya.

Y si él se iba con la pandilla de Craig Tucker, la situación era la misma: Craig y Tweek habían formalizado su relación recientemente; Token estaría saliendo en esos momentos con Nicole a Denver a pasear y Clyde estaría gozando de las bondades de Bebe.

Prácticamente el amor llegó a South Park de manera oportuna para algunos e inoportuna para otros, especialmente para Stan, quien recientemente había roto Rebecca Costwolds debido a que ella tenía sentimientos hacia Christopher Delorne, el chico francés.

_Quisiera tener a alguien_, pensó Stan con tristeza mientras jugueteaba con su café.

_**Interrumpimos este programa para hacer un anuncio importante**_**, **dijo un reportero local en la televisión_**. Se informa a toda la población que se ha escapado de prisión Mark "Romper" Stomper. Este hombre es un criminal de alta peligrosidad acusado de robo a mano armada y asesinato múltiple. Por favor, todo aquél que lo haya visto cerca de su casa debe dar parte a las autoridades. Es indispensable su captura, ya que se encuentra armado. Estaremos informándoles. Gracias.**_

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclamaron varios mientras que Stan pagaba la cuenta y se marchaba.

Debía llegar a casa, pero Stan, no obstante, había decidido ir a darse una pequeña caminata por el bosque; esa clase de caminatas siempre lo ayudaban a despejar su mente y a pensar en las cosas que tendría qué hacer al día siguiente.

Mientras caminaba por un sendero de hojas, una sombra lo detectó desde lejos. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, la sombra decidió seguirlo con la idea de emboscarlo en un momento preciso.

Tras un buen rato de tanto caminar, Stan se detuvo en seco.

_¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me están siguiendo?_

Sin querer averiguarlo, el chico pensó que lo más prudente sería marcharse del bosque.

- Debo irme – murmuró mientras caminaba con rapidez.

Volvía su rostro hacia atrás cada cinco minutos, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera o, si se daba el caso contrario, de perder a su perseguidor. Sin embargo, en un momento de distracción, chocó contra un joven pelinegro.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Stan - ¡L-lo lamento mucho!

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el pelinegro con extrañeza.

- S-sí… E-estoy bien.

Volviéndose por última vez, suspiró aliviado al ver que nadie le seguía. No obstante, al dirigirse a su interlocutor, se topó con la punta de una pistola.

- No te muevas – le dijo el pelinegro -. Esto es un asalto.

El corazón de Stan latió con mucha fuerza.

Frente a él estaba un hombre pelinegro de ropas naranjas con un tatuaje de dragón en su brazo derecho. A simple vista podría tratarse de algún criminal de poca monta, pero las ropas que portaba el hombre demostraban lo contrario.

Marsh se acordó entonces de las noticias que pasaron en la televisión de la cafetería.

_Ay, no…_

Estaba frente a él, frente al convicto más peligroso del condado, Mark "Romper" Stomper. Estaba frente a un asesino múltiple y eso no era nada bueno.

Stan no sabía si llorar y suplicar o echarse a correr. Ese hombre era maldad pura, de eso estaba seguro. Lo podía ver en sus ojos negros que lo examinaban con detenimiento, que lo devoraban como si fuera un postre.

- Vaya – dijo el criminal con una sonrisa -… Un muchachito en medio del bosque. Solo, perdido… Y conmigo. ¡Qué fortuna!

- P-por favor – empezó a rogar Stan -… N-no me lastime… L-le daré todo lo que quiera… ¡Le daré todo pero no me lastime!

- Shhh…

Apuntando su arma en la cabeza del adolescente, el sujeto empezó a rozar su dedo en la piel. Del rostro pasó al torso y del torso a la intimidad, todo con una suavidad y delicadeza que asustaban.

- De rodillas y con las manos arriba – ordenó de repente.

Stan, sin rechistar, obedeció.

Se puso de rodillas y con las manos arriba; Stomper, con una miraba lujuriosa, le dijo:

- Quítate el cinturón y dámelo.

El chico obedeció.

Con el cinturón en mano, se puso detrás del muchacho y le dijo:

- Pon las manos atrás de la espalda.

Al ver que Stan obedecía al instante su orden, se inclinó y amarró las manos con la correa. Luego levantó al muchacho bruscamente y, con pistola en mano, lo guió hacia alguna parte del bosque lejos de la civilización.

- De rodillas – le ordenó el hombre con frialdad luego de dos horas de caminata.

Marsh, asustado, pensó que iba a ser el final de su vida.

Mirando en dirección hacia donde el sol se había ocultado hace un momento, unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos al instante en que escuchaba la apertura de una cremallera. Al sentir cómo le jalaban el cabello bruscamente, se topó de bruces con el miembro erecto de Stomper, quien le dijo:

- ¿Ves esto? Esto es lo que tendrás dentro de ti dentro de poco.

- ¡No!, ¡eso no! – sollozó Stan.

Stomper le dio una bofetada y, tomándolo del cuello, empezó a rozar su nariz por el rostro mientras le replicaba:

- Tienes un dulce olor… Delicioso…

El adolescente empezó a temblar de miedo.

Los ojos negros del criminal lo devoraban vivo, lo devoraban y daban cuenta de lo que estaría a punto de suceder, cosa que lo hizo chillar de terror absoluto. Stomper, al notar aquella reacción, estampó sus labios y empezó a enredar ambas lenguas.

Al separarse, Stomper concluyó:

- Definitivamente mi polla estará gustosa de estar dentro de ti

Antes de que Stan dijera algo, el hombre destrozó la ropa del muchacho con una fuerza sobrehumana. Acto seguido, se quitó el uniforme de convicto, dejando entrever su bellamente esculpido cuerpo ante los ojos de un muchacho sollozante; sin misericordia, el hombre empezó a besarle el cuello y los labios mientras cogía los miembros de ambos para masturbarlo.

- ¡No! – lloraba Stan - ¡No, por favor! ¡No! ¡Por favor, déjeme!

Stan pataleaba, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero Stomper le propinó un puñetazo y, con la punta de la pistola, aseveró:

- ¡Harás lo que te ordene, crío de mierda! ¡¿Lo entendiste?!

El muchacho no tuvo mayor remedio que responder con la cabeza con una afirmación. El criminal, incorporándose, le acercó su miembro y le dijo:

- Chúpamela…

Stan se negó por un momento, pero al sentir el metal frío del arma en la sien, decidió que lo mejor sería obedecer al peligroso criminal de ahora en adelante.

De manera inmediata se llevó el miembro del hombre a la boca y empezó a succionarlo lo mejor que podía. Stomper, al sentir la boca de Stan, empezó a estremecerse y a mover un poco sus caderas con tal de obtener un poco más de placer.

- Así… Así… - murmuraba.

Stan continuaba con su labor durante unos minutos más, hasta que el convicto lo apartó bruscamente y, con una sonrisa, le preguntó:

- ¿La quieres?

El chico no supo qué responder.

- ¿Quieres gozarla? – le preguntó el hombre nuevamente mientras la acariciaba de arriba a abajo.

El corazón de Stan empezó a latir con fuerza; sentía miedo, pero a la vez sentía que la vida se le iba. Ese hombre le había forzado a que le hiciera sexo oral, ¿y ahora, con cinismo, le preguntaba si quería esa cosa dentro de él? Si le dijera que no, de todos modos lo violaría.

Él no quería esa cosa en su interior, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Lo que más anhelaba era regresar a casa, con su familia, con sus amigos… Vivir y salir adelante.

- ¿M-me dejará ir s-si le digo q-que sí? – inquirió el joven.

El convicto lo jaló de los cabellos y, sin extinguir aquella sonrisa, le respondió:

- Tal vez si… Tal vez no.

El muchacho lloró en silencio.

* * *

- ¡AH! – exclamaba Stan mientras se arqueaba de placer.

El miembro de Stomper estaba prácticamente en su interior desde hacía un tiempo; lo sentía palpitante, siempre dispuesto a la batalla. Sus caderas en movimiento lo decían todo y su rostro dejaba evidencia de cuánto disfrutaba aquél momento bajo la Luna llena.

La mano de Stomper era experta y los labios eran enloquecedores. El hombre no perdía ningún momento en prodigarle toda clase de caricias, desde succionarle los pezones hasta masturbarle.

- ¡Dios! – exclamaba el joven Marsh mientras cabalgaba delirante de placer - ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

- ¡Sigue! – le ordenó el convicto todo sudoroso mientras sujetaba con firmeza las caderas - ¡Sigue así! ¡Carajo!

- ¡N-nh!

- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

- ¡Se siente bien!

- Je… S-sabía que amarías esto, niño. ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Estás convertido en toda una puta!

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Ya mero terminan ustedes de coger como conejos o van para largo, cabrones? – les interrumpió una voz.

Stan y Stomper se sobresaltaron al reconocer en aquella voz a Trent Boyett, quien estaba de pie, frente a ellos y con cara de pocos amigos. Junto a él estaba Butters, quien estaba más que sonrojado y sorprendido al ver aquella escena de calentura desarrollándose… En el patio de la casa de Trent.

El supuesto convicto y su supuesta víctima, apenados y con la calentura bajada de un solo golpe, se incorporaron de un solo golpe.

- ¡Hola, T-Trent! ¡Hola, Butters! – saludó Stan.

- Hola a ti y al pendejo de Mark que no fue a la casa de Butters a terminar la tarea de Biología y sí fue a cogerte por el culo en el patio de mi casa aparte de prestar la televisión del Italian Coffee para poner un video de una supuesta noticia... – le replicó Boyett molesto.

- ¡Viejo, te dije que hoy no podía ir porque mi mamá estaba de viaje! – protestó Mark mientras le daba a Stan su ropa – Además, hoy es sábado y sabes que es uno de los dos únicos días de la semana en la que puedo pasar todo el día a solas con Stan. Bien podríamos terminarlo mañana en la mañana.

- Cabrón, mañana domingo ni tendré ganas de hacer esa cosa.

- ¡¿No han terminado la tarea de Biología?! – exclamó Stan.

- ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? – le replicó Boyett – Claro, aparte de atraparlos en pleno desmadre sexual en mi patio.

- ¡Mark, pensé que habías terminado la tarea de Biología! – reclamó Stan.

- Y la terminaremos – le dijo Mark -… Después de irnos a un hotel a terminar nuestra fant-

- Mark, termina la tarea de Biología. Es más, si quieres les ayudo, ya que yo ya terminé de hacerla con Kyle y Kenny hace unas horas.

- ¿Ves? – intervino Boyett – Hasta tu novio es más responsable que tú.

- ¡Argh! – bufó Stomper muy molesto - ¡Está bien, terminemos con esa puta madre! Pero después terminaremos nuestra fantasía, ¿de acuerdo, Stanie?

- De acuerdo - le replicó Stan.

- Y de paso iremos a curarte las raspaduras de tus piernas…

- Y el moretón que le hiciste en el ojo – añadió Butters.

- ¡Oh, cielos! – exclamó el joven Marsh mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Mark - ¿Se nota?

- Y a leguas – añadió Boyett.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron entonces en dirección hacia la casa de Trent mientras que éste, quien caminaba con Mark, decía:

- Mark, la próxima vez que quieras follarte a Stan, hazlo en su casa. Varios de los vecinos anduvieron de mirones cuando te vieron muy entusiasmado con meterle la verga.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Hasta Kenny grabó todo.

- … ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!


End file.
